You, Me, and WalMart Things
by Pinkie's Welcome
Summary: '"SO! Since you lost the bet, and I won the bet, we'll be doing 101 things here in this big Wal-Mart!" Robin smiled. "Wait, why 101?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "'Cause 100 is too predictable, duh." Robin rolled her eyes.' A story of Robin, Mike, and Wal-Mart. TAKING REQUESTS/LIST INSIDE! R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey, I'm back, just like I said I would ^^ This'll be all about Robin, Mike, and Wal-Mart :) Uh, I own nothing, so please begin! _

**_Note: Mike and Robin are teens (16) Just wanted you to know :)_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Mike muttered.

"Well you better believe it Mr. Believe!" Robin exclaimed back with a small laugh as the automatic doors of Wal-Mart opened.

"That was a dumb joke." Mike rolled his eyes.

"_Maybe_." Robin giggled. "SO! Since you **lost** the bet, and I **won **the bet, we'll be doing 101 things here in this big Wal-Mart!" Robin smiled.

"Wait, why 101?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause 100 is too predictable, duh." Robin rolled her eyes. "I'll be going first, since you want to act like a sissy."

Mike sighed and gave her the long list. "Pick a number." he said dully.

"Um... NINE!" Robin exclaimed. "'Cause when I was nine, I got to ride an elephant."

Mike snickered slightly. "Ride an elephant... hah..." Robin glared at him. "What? Mitch's personality has grown onto me." Robin raised an eyebrow, but encouraged him to read on. "Ok, so it says 'Go into a walkway and walk REALLY slow when you see somebody behind you. Narrow pathways are best.'"

"Ok." Robin attempted to smirk. Mike held in his laughter. "I'll do it."

Mike held in more laughter. "Hah.. do i-"

"SHUT IT MIKE!"

* * *

Robin and Mike finally made it to a pathway. "Great... it's narrow..." Robin smiled. "Welp, here I go. Wish me luck!" Robin stepped into the walkway. She heard quick footsteps approaching her, so she slowened her pace.

Robin heard soft cough. She then heard a louder one. "Excuse me, but could you quicken your pace?" a woman's voice asked.

Robin grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, well _sure_." she said. She walked only a little bit faster, but it was still really slow.

The woman scoffed. "Oh yea, like _**that**_helps."

"Well, I'm walking faster, aren't I?" Robin asked smartly. The woman stayed silent. "Exactly. Don't like it? Too bad!"

Robin herad the woman walk away. "Stupid bitch..." the woman muttered.

Robin laughed. "Oh, and this is _**only**_the beginning..." she said quietly to herself. "Just wait until we continue!"

_A/N Isn't this great? I love Mike and Robin ^^ Second time using Robin on the, uh Archive and first time using, uh, Mike. Huh... coool! :D Here's the list if you want it. Bold stuff are finished, like always. Italic is unfinished._

_1. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations._

_2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store._

_3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day._

_4. Start playing Calvinball; see how many people you can get to join in._

_5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners._

_6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap._

_7. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters._

_8. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit._

**_9. When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially thin narrow aisles._**

_10. Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares," and see what happens._

_11. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10″._

_12. Play with the automatic doors._

_13. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment._

_14. While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?"_

_15. Repeat Number 14 in the jewelry department._

_16. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive."_

_17. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department._

_18. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field._

_19. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"_

_20. Put M&M's on layaway._

_21. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas._

_22. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath._

_23. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles._

_24. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_25. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying,"…I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!"_

_26. TP as much of the store as possible._

_27. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles._

_28. Play with the calculators so that they all spell "hello" upside down._

_29. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"_

_30. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"_

_31. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men._

_32. Take bets on the battle described above._

_33. Hold indoor shopping cart races._

_34. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."_

_35. Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him " I need some tampons!"_

_36. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department._

_37. Try on bras over top of your clothes._

_38. Attempt to fit into very large gym bags._

_39. Attempt to fit others into very large gym bags._

_40. Say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"_

_41. Set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store._

_42. Two words: "Marco Polo."_

_43. Leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc._

_44. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics._

_45. Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms_

_46. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word._

_47. Relax in the patio furniture and open the patio umbrella until you get kicked out._

_48. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!"_

_49. Pay off layaways fifty cents at a time._

_50. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it._

_51. While walking around the store, sing in your loudest voice possible "sex and candy"_

_52. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually._

_53. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins._

_54. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics._

_55. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"_

_56. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose._

_57. Set up another battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. G.I. Janes. (Red lipstick might give an interesting effect!)_

_58. While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible._

_59. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room._

_60. Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them._

_61. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels._

_62. Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them_

_63. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation. Ex: The person is breaking up with you and you begin crying "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling." Then act as though you are being beaten and fall onto the ground screaming and having convulsions._

_64. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out._

_65. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good bessie."_

_66. Go over to the shoe department and try on every pair of shoes, not putiing one pair back. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles._

_67. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_68. In the makeup department, spray yourself with every perfume there is, then walk up to a boy who is with another girl and start flirting with him in that annoying, ditsy way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)." When the boy shows no interest, start hitting on the girl the exact same way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)."_

_69. Get boxes of Condoms and randomly put them in peoples carts when they don't realize it!_

_70. Walk around the perfume department with a bottle of super strong perfume and spray people as they walk by. Lean in and sniff them then jump back and wave your hand in front of your nose and saying "Oh god, your over powering the perfume!"_

_71. Hit on the elderly._

_72. Hit on 5 year olds._

_73. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if your trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground, then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes! I got it! Wow, that was the biggest Cockrouch I've ever seen, i think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!" Then Repeat._

_74. Repeat 73 with a can of bug spray._

_75. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that your a cat. Meow when people walk by, rub up against their legs, etc._

_76. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that your a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture._

_77. Start grunting like Beavis and Butthead while chasing your friends up and down aisles trying to run over them with those electric cars. Make sure to tell your friends to act like they don't know you._

_78. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if your on a hoarse, then pretend that your a cowboy, etc.. And If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying._

_79. Have silly string fights with a friend. Hide behind customers and "accidentally" hit the people instead of your friend._

_80. Excesively use anything thing that says "Try Me"._

_81. Start pocketing any and all free samples._

_82. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins._

_82. Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Caldors, but not Walmart. People who are gay are just like everyone else your know. You disgust me" Then walk away mumbling to yourself. If your a guy, try to act as valley-girl-like as you can_

_83. Start to madly scratch yourself and walk up to people asking where the rash cream is because your family and all your friends seem to have a rash too._

_84. When your alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities". Have an English man, a Southern person, someone from New York, a Grandma, and a 5 year old girl all at the same time. You have to use accents. They should sound like this: "Great idea good fellow, we shall have a jolly good time.(English)" "Look, oall I wanna do, is wok ta Stawbucks and git a cawfee(New York)" Etc._

_85. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure._

_86. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store._

_87. Stick your arm in your jacket and suspiciously start to leave the store. Get really tense and start to lean over as your walking through the doors As if your suspecting the alarms to go off. Then when it doesn't go off, let out a big sigh. Then quickly look around you to see who's watching and run away as fast as your can._

_88. Balance EVERYTHING you see on the tips of your finger, your nose, your forehead, and the top of your head while singing the circus song._

_89. Put jockstraps in the lingerie department_

_90. Put lingerie in the men's department._

_91. Put super sexy lingerie in old men's carts when they turn around._

_92. When your alone, start screaming help and yelling that someone istrying to rape you. Then when everyone runs over, start crying and saying "All I ever wanted was a little attention" Then run away crying._

_93. Spend hours staring at a little blinking light. After a while, start saying blink everytime it blinks. Don't look away, just stay mesmerized._

_94. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a zippo and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the zippo, just hold it closed._

_95. Light a match under a spinkler._

_96. Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so your back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while i go get my shot gun". Then walk away._

_97. Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away. Much more affective if you're a guy._

_98. Stand next to a maniquin and pretend that your a mannequin. Try to hold the same position for as long as possible. Then finally as someone is walking by, check your watch and say. "Finally, my shift is done. I really don't get paid enough to do this"_

_99. Start singing oldies songs in to megaphone._

_100. Act like your about to cry and ask people "Have you seen my mommy?"_

_101. Steal a Walmart shirt. The possibilities are endless._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Wow... people **like **this? Aha... well uh thanks :D So, um, I own uh nothing, so you can read on now :)_

"So, Mike..." Robin said innocently. She grinned. "Your turn~! Pick a number~!"

"Oh brother..." Mike groaned. "Uh... 62 I guess?"

"Ok..." Robin started. "Um, 'Hid in clothing racks, then say random stuff. It'll most likely scare people into thinking that the clothes are talking.'"

Mike sighed deeply. "Fine..."

* * *

Mike tried not to move a muscle. '_Don't wanna get caught, now do I?' _Mike mentally chuckled. He then heard footsteps. They looked like a little kid's . "BOO!" Mike yelled.

"MOMMY, THE CLOTHES ARE TALKING!" the kid cried, running away.

Mike held in his laughter as another person came along. This person had heels, so it was a woman. "You're a whore~!" Mike said in a ghostly voice. "You walk alone~!"

The woman screemed loudly. "Haunted clothing rack!" she yelled before taking off.

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He climbed out, unnoticed, and laughed his head off. "Idiots!" he chuckled before travelling to Robin.

Robin giggled. "I'm impressed, believe it or not Mr. Believe." Robin giggled some more while Mike rolled his eyes.

"Just piuck a number..." Mike said flatly.

"35, 'cause when I turn that age, I'll buy a circus so I can buy an elephant!" Robin exclaimed.

Mike shook his head. '_She's hopeless...' _"Ok, so it says 'Run up to somebody, squeeze your legs together, and yell 'I need a tampon.' Males are best.'" Mike snickered loudly at Robin's shocked expression. "Well, get to it!"

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't look over that list..." Robin muttered. She finally spotted the first employee. "Oh great, it's a male. A _hot _male. Damn... ruined my chances on getting a date..." Robin sighed deeply before running over to him and squeezing her legs together.

"Uh..." the employee started. "May I help you...?"

Robin whimpered. "I... I... I need... I NEED A TAMPON!"

Mike's laughter was clearly heard as the employee's face went pale. "Uh... ask a girl employee..." he said before passing out.

"Oh, I just ruined it!" Robin cried. "He was soooo hot!"

"Yea, yea, whatever." Mike rolled his eyes.

Robin poked his chest. "What, are ya jellous Mr. Believe?"

"W-what? No!" Mike's face flustured. "Whatever. Let's just continue..."

_A/N Yea... I only do two things off the list each chapter. This is gonna be a LONG story I tell ya 0.0 LONG! SO, the list and the completes..._

_1. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations._

_2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store._

_3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day._

_4. Start playing Calvinball; see how many people you can get to join in._

_5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners._

_6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap._

_7. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters._

_8. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit._

**_9. When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially thin narrow aisles._**

_10. Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares," and see what happens._

_11. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10″._

_12. Play with the automatic doors._

_13. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment._

_14. While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?"_

_15. Repeat Number 14 in the jewelry department._

_16. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive."_

_17. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department._

_18. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field._

_19. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"_

_20. Put M&M's on layaway._

_21. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas._

_22. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath._

_23. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles._

_24. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_25. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying,"…I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!"_

_26. TP as much of the store as possible._

_27. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles._

_28. Play with the calculators so that they all spell "hello" upside down._

_29. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"_

_30. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"_

_31. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men._

_32. Take bets on the battle described above._

_33. Hold indoor shopping cart races._

_34. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."_

**_35. Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him " I need some tampons!"_**

_36. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department._

_37. Try on bras over top of your clothes._

_38. Attempt to fit into very large gym bags._

_39. Attempt to fit others into very large gym bags._

_40. Say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"_

_41. Set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store._

_42. Two words: "Marco Polo."_

_43. Leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc._

_44. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics._

_45. Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms_

_46. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word._

_47. Relax in the patio furniture and open the patio umbrella until you get kicked out._

_48. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!"_

_49. Pay off layaways fifty cents at a time._

_50. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it._

_51. While walking around the store, sing in your loudest voice possible "sex and candy"_

_52. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually._

_53. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins._

_54. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics._

_55. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"_

_56. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose._

_57. Set up another battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. G.I. Janes. (Red lipstick might give an interesting effect!)_

_58. While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible._

_59. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room._

_60. Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them._

_61. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels._

**_62. Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them_**

_63. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation. Ex: The person is breaking up with you and you begin crying "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling." Then act as though you are being beaten and fall onto the ground screaming and having convulsions._

_64. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out._

_65. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good bessie."_

_66. Go over to the shoe department and try on every pair of shoes, not putiing one pair back. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles._

_67. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_68. In the makeup department, spray yourself with every perfume there is, then walk up to a boy who is with another girl and start flirting with him in that annoying, ditsy way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)." When the boy shows no interest, start hitting on the girl the exact same way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)."_

_69. Get boxes of Condoms and randomly put them in peoples carts when they don't realize it!_

_70. Walk around the perfume department with a bottle of super strong perfume and spray people as they walk by. Lean in and sniff them then jump back and wave your hand in front of your nose and saying "Oh god, your over powering the perfume!"_

_71. Hit on the elderly._

_72. Hit on 5 year olds._

_73. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if your trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground, then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes! I got it! Wow, that was the biggest Cockrouch I've ever seen, i think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!" Then Repeat._

_74. Repeat 73 with a can of bug spray._

_75. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that your a cat. Meow when people walk by, rub up against their legs, etc._

_76. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that your a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture._

_77. Start grunting like Beavis and Butthead while chasing your friends up and down aisles trying to run over them with those electric cars. Make sure to tell your friends to act like they don't know you._

_78. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if your on a hoarse, then pretend that your a cowboy, etc.. And If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying._

_79. Have silly string fights with a friend. Hide behind customers and "accidentally" hit the people instead of your friend._

_80. Excesively use anything thing that says "Try Me"._

_81. Start pocketing any and all free samples._

_82. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins._

_82. Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Caldors, but not Walmart. People who are gay are just like everyone else your know. You disgust me" Then walk away mumbling to yourself. If your a guy, try to act as valley-girl-like as you can_

_83. Start to madly scratch yourself and walk up to people asking where the rash cream is because your family and all your friends seem to have a rash too._

_84. When your alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities". Have an English man, a Southern person, someone from New York, a Grandma, and a 5 year old girl all at the same time. You have to use accents. They should sound like this: "Great idea good fellow, we shall have a jolly good time.(English)" "Look, oall I wanna do, is wok ta Stawbucks and git a cawfee(New York)" Etc._

_85. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure._

_86. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store._

_87. Stick your arm in your jacket and suspiciously start to leave the store. Get really tense and start to lean over as your walking through the doors As if your suspecting the alarms to go off. Then when it doesn't go off, let out a big sigh. Then quickly look around you to see who's watching and run away as fast as your can._

_88. Balance EVERYTHING you see on the tips of your finger, your nose, your forehead, and the top of your head while singing the circus song._

_89. Put jockstraps in the lingerie department_

_90. Put lingerie in the men's department._

_91. Put super sexy lingerie in old men's carts when they turn around._

_92. When your alone, start screaming help and yelling that someone istrying to rape you. Then when everyone runs over, start crying and saying "All I ever wanted was a little attention" Then run away crying._

_93. Spend hours staring at a little blinking light. After a while, start saying blink everytime it blinks. Don't look away, just stay mesmerized._

_94. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a zippo and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the zippo, just hold it closed._

_95. Light a match under a spinkler._

_96. Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so your back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while i go get my shot gun". Then walk away._

_97. Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away. Much more affective if you're a guy._

_98. Stand next to a maniquin and pretend that your a mannequin. Try to hold the same position for as long as possible. Then finally as someone is walking by, check your watch and say. "Finally, my shift is done. I really don't get paid enough to do this"_

_99. Start singing oldies songs in to megaphone._

_100. Act like your about to cry and ask people "Have you seen my mommy?"_

_101. Steal a Walmart shirt. The possibilities are endless._

_And that's all folks. Until next time, this is Bellinda ze Rabbbitz signing off :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Oh gosh, sorry it took so long for me to update. My teachers gave me a lot of tests, and I had to study a lot... Yea... I own nothing... OH! I'll take requests now :)_

"Alright sir." Robin began. "I'll take... 69!"

Mike rolled his eyes and nodded. "Ok, so it says... 'Put boxes of condoms randomly in other people's carts... HAHAHA!" Mike doubled over with laughter while Robin's face grew pale.

"Oh great..." she groaned, shaking her head in embarassment.

* * *

Robin secretely hid condoms all over the toy area. She knew where most of them were, which was good enough. She saw a mother strolling her baby in a cart. Once the woman walked away, Robin quickly placed the condom in the cart and went back to checking out toys.

"What the-?" the woman asked in shock. "EEK! How'd THAT get in there...?" She quickly strolled away.

Then, a woman and man came along with just a shopping cart. They wnet to check out baby toys. Robin placed a condom in the cart and walked far away, but close enough to eavesdrop.

"Is that... condoms?" the woman asked in shock. "Gerald! I am already pregnant; I don't need more kids."

"But Lydia, I-" Gerald started.

"Don't 'but Lydia' me!" Lydia hollered loudly. "I told you to not do it, and what did you do? YOU DID IT!"

Robin was cracking up softl\y. "Ok... That **was** kind of fun..."

* * *

"Mike~? Oh Mike~? MIKE?" Robin slapped him in the face.

Mike looked up and rubbed his cheek. "I was sleeping..." he muttered softly.

"Ok, and I don't care!" Robin exclaimed back. "Now get your cute little self up and participate!"

"Don't call me cute." Mike rolled his eyes as Robin grabbed the list. "I'll go with 97."

Robin grinned widely. "Oh, you'll **love **this one!" she giggled. "It says 'Go to a guy, say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!", kiss the guy, slap him, and say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away casually.'"

Mike sighed deeply. "I fucking hate this list..."

* * *

Mike spotted some random guy all alone walking down aisle 12. "Here I go..." Mike muttered to himself before walking up to the guy. "Hey..." Mike started.

"What? the man grunted.

"Oh... oh my God! Is that you?" Mike studied him a bit. "It is! Oh my God, it is you! Dude, I haven't seen you since, like, forever!" Mike pulled him into a kiss, then bitch slapped him. "Why didn't you call me?" Mike asked angrily. "You don't love me anymore!" Mike ran away while crying loudly.

The man stood there confused. "...I need to see my thereapist again..." he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

_A/N Yea... That's all! Here's that list :)_

_1. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations._

_2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store._

_3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day._

_4. Start playing Calvinball; see how many people you can get to join in._

_5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners._

_6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap._

_7. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters._

_8. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit._

**_9. When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially thin narrow aisles._**

_10. Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares," and see what happens._

_11. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10″._

_12. Play with the automatic doors._

_13. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment._

_14. While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?"_

_15. Repeat Number 14 in the jewelry department._

_16. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive."_

_17. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department._

_18. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field._

_19. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"_

_20. Put M&M's on layaway._

_21. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas._

_22. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath._

_23. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles._

_24. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_25. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying,"…I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!"_

_26. TP as much of the store as possible._

_27. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles._

_28. Play with the calculators so that they all spell "hello" upside down._

_29. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"_

_30. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"_

_31. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men._

_32. Take bets on the battle described above._

_33. Hold indoor shopping cart races._

_34. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."_

**_35. Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him " I need some tampons!"_**

_36. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department._

_37. Try on bras over top of your clothes._

_38. Attempt to fit into very large gym bags._

_39. Attempt to fit others into very large gym bags._

_40. Say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"_

_41. Set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store._

_42. Two words: "Marco Polo."_

_43. Leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc._

_44. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics._

_45. Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms_

_46. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word._

_47. Relax in the patio furniture and open the patio umbrella until you get kicked out._

_48. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!"_

_49. Pay off layaways fifty cents at a time._

_50. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it._

_51. While walking around the store, sing in your loudest voice possible "sex and candy"_

_52. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually._

_53. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins._

_54. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics._

_55. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"_

_56. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose._

_57. Set up another battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. G.I. Janes. (Red lipstick might give an interesting effect!)_

_58. While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible._

_59. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room._

_60. Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them._

_61. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels._

**_62. Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them_**

_63. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation. Ex: The person is breaking up with you and you begin crying "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling." Then act as though you are being beaten and fall onto the ground screaming and having convulsions._

_64. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out._

_65. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good bessie."_

_66. Go over to the shoe department and try on every pair of shoes, not putiing one pair back. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles._

_67. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_68. In the makeup department, spray yourself with every perfume there is, then walk up to a boy who is with another girl and start flirting with him in that annoying, ditsy way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)." When the boy shows no interest, start hitting on the girl the exact same way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)."_

**_69. Get boxes of Condoms and randomly put them in peoples carts when they don't realize it!_**

_70. Walk around the perfume department with a bottle of super strong perfume and spray people as they walk by. Lean in and sniff them then jump back and wave your hand in front of your nose and saying "Oh god, your over powering the perfume!"_

_71. Hit on the elderly._

_72. Hit on 5 year olds._

_73. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if your trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground, then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes! I got it! Wow, that was the biggest Cockrouch I've ever seen, i think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!" Then Repeat._

_74. Repeat 73 with a can of bug spray._

_75. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that your a cat. Meow when people walk by, rub up against their legs, etc._

_76. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that your a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture._

_77. Start grunting like Beavis and Butthead while chasing your friends up and down aisles trying to run over them with those electric cars. Make sure to tell your friends to act like they don't know you._

_78. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if your on a hoarse, then pretend that your a cowboy, etc.. And If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying._

_79. Have silly string fights with a friend. Hide behind customers and "accidentally" hit the people instead of your friend._

_80. Excesively use anything thing that says "Try Me"._

_81. Start pocketing any and all free samples._

_82. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins._

_82. Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Caldors, but not Walmart. People who are gay are just like everyone else your know. You disgust me" Then walk away mumbling to yourself. If your a guy, try to act as valley-girl-like as you can_

_83. Start to madly scratch yourself and walk up to people asking where the rash cream is because your family and all your friends seem to have a rash too._

_84. When your alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities". Have an English man, a Southern person, someone from New York, a Grandma, and a 5 year old girl all at the same time. You have to use accents. They should sound like this: "Great idea good fellow, we shall have a jolly good time.(English)" "Look, oall I wanna do, is wok ta Stawbucks and git a cawfee(New York)" Etc._

_85. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure._

_86. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store._

_87. Stick your arm in your jacket and suspiciously start to leave the store. Get really tense and start to lean over as your walking through the doors As if your suspecting the alarms to go off. Then when it doesn't go off, let out a big sigh. Then quickly look around you to see who's watching and run away as fast as your can._

_88. Balance EVERYTHING you see on the tips of your finger, your nose, your forehead, and the top of your head while singing the circus song._

_89. Put jockstraps in the lingerie department_

_90. Put lingerie in the men's department._

_91. Put super sexy lingerie in old men's carts when they turn around._

_92. When your alone, start screaming help and yelling that someone istrying to rape you. Then when everyone runs over, start crying and saying "All I ever wanted was a little attention" Then run away crying._

_93. Spend hours staring at a little blinking light. After a while, start saying blink everytime it blinks. Don't look away, just stay mesmerized._

_94. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a zippo and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the zippo, just hold it closed._

_95. Light a match under a spinkler._

_96. Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so your back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while i go get my shot gun". Then walk away._

**_97. Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away. Much more affective if you're a guy._**

_98. Stand next to a maniquin and pretend that your a mannequin. Try to hold the same position for as long as possible. Then finally as someone is walking by, check your watch and say. "Finally, my shift is done. I really don't get paid enough to do this"_

_99. Start singing oldies songs in to megaphone._

_100. Act like your about to cry and ask people "Have you seen my mommy?"_

_101. Steal a Walmart shirt. The possibilities are endless._

_And that's all! Until next time, this is Bellinda ze Rabbitz signing off :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I wish I c-can update more... :( Ok, so I own nothing except this idea so... Continue on :)_

"Mike, what would you wanna do?" Robin smirked.

Mike sighed. "Just go with 37..."

"Great choice! 'Try on bras on op of your clothing'."

Mike sighed again. "Fine..." He walked away.

* * *

Mike had a look of embarrassment as he tried on a peach bra over his white T-shirt. Girls giggled at him while men laugh and teens took pictures.

"Oh, this is gonna go on my Facebook!" one teen girl laughed, taking a picture and walking away.

Mike's face grew red. "Oh my God..."

* * *

"I hate you Robinhood." Mike glared at the brunette.

"I beleive you do Mr. Believe." Robin smiled at the brunette in front of her. "Now I'll do 98!"

"Ok, so it says to 'stand as a mannequin and when someone walks by, say "Finally, my shift is done. I really don't get paid enough to do this" while watching yoou fake watch'."

Robin's smile grew. "Alrighty then!"

* * *

Robin took a huge breath in before standing by a clothes rack in a frozen state. She had a hard time not wobbling or blinking.

Suddenly she had to sneeze. Really badly... She bit her bottom lip. '_No! I'm gonna do this!_'

Finally, somebody walked by. He was a blonde and blue eyed. '_Why are all the hot people coming...?_' Robin mentally sighed. "A-A-ACHOO!" She sneezed right in his face.

"Well I never!" he shouted angrilly, glaring at Robin.

"Welp, it seems my shift is over..." Robin laughed nervously. "Um, I don't really get paid much. See ya!" She sped off.

Mike, who was watching, doubled over with laughter. "Aha, she'll never get anybody in life without embarrassing herself!"

"I HEARD THAT MIKE BELIEVE!"

"Aw shit..."

_A/N Lol :P Ok, so..._

_1. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations._

_2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store._

_3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day._

_4. Start playing Calvinball; see how many people you can get to join in._

_5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners._

_6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap._

_7. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters._

_8. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit._

**_9. When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially thin narrow aisles._**

_10. Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares," and see what happens._

_11. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10″._

_12. Play with the automatic doors._

_13. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment._

_14. While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?"_

_15. Repeat Number 14 in the jewelry department._

_16. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive."_

_17. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department._

_18. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field._

_19. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"_

_20. Put M&M's on layaway._

_21. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas._

_22. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath._

_23. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles._

_24. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_25. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying,"…I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!"_

_26. TP as much of the store as possible._

_27. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles._

_28. Play with the calculators so that they all spell "hello" upside down._

_29. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"_

_30. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"_

_31. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men._

_32. Take bets on the battle described above._

_33. Hold indoor shopping cart races._

_34. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."_

**_35. Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him " I need some tampons!"_**

_36. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department._

**_37. Try on bras over top of your clothes._**

_38. Attempt to fit into very large gym bags._

_39. Attempt to fit others into very large gym bags._

_40. Say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"_

_41. Set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store._

_42. Two words: "Marco Polo."_

_43. Leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc._

_44. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics._

_45. Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms_

_46. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word._

_47. Relax in the patio furniture and open the patio umbrella until you get kicked out._

_48. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!"_

_49. Pay off layaways fifty cents at a time._

_50. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it._

_51. While walking around the store, sing in your loudest voice possible "sex and candy"_

_52. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually._

_53. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins._

_54. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics._

_55. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"_

_56. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose._

_57. Set up another battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. G.I. Janes. (Red lipstick might give an interesting effect!)_

_58. While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible._

_59. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room._

_60. Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them._

_61. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels._

**_62. Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them_**

_63. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation. Ex: The person is breaking up with you and you begin crying "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling." Then act as though you are being beaten and fall onto the ground screaming and having convulsions._

_64. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out._

_65. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good bessie."_

_66. Go over to the shoe department and try on every pair of shoes, not putiing one pair back. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles._

_67. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon._

_68. In the makeup department, spray yourself with every perfume there is, then walk up to a boy who is with another girl and start flirting with him in that annoying, ditsy way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)." When the boy shows no interest, start hitting on the girl the exact same way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)."_

**_69. Get boxes of Condoms and randomly put them in peoples carts when they don't realize it!_**

_70. Walk around the perfume department with a bottle of super strong perfume and spray people as they walk by. Lean in and sniff them then jump back and wave your hand in front of your nose and saying "Oh god, your over powering the perfume!"_

_71. Hit on the elderly._

_72. Hit on 5 year olds._

_73. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if your trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground, then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes! I got it! Wow, that was the biggest Cockrouch I've ever seen, i think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!" Then Repeat._

_74. Repeat 73 with a can of bug spray._

_75. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that your a cat. Meow when people walk by, rub up against their legs, etc._

_76. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that your a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture._

_77. Start grunting like Beavis and Butthead while chasing your friends up and down aisles trying to run over them with those electric cars. Make sure to tell your friends to act like they don't know you._

_78. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if your on a hoarse, then pretend that your a cowboy, etc.. And If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying._

_79. Have silly string fights with a friend. Hide behind customers and "accidentally" hit the people instead of your friend._

_80. Excesively use anything thing that says "Try Me"._

_81. Start pocketing any and all free samples._

_82. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins._

_82. Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Caldors, but not Walmart. People who are gay are just like everyone else your know. You disgust me" Then walk away mumbling to yourself. If your a guy, try to act as valley-girl-like as you can_

_83. Start to madly scratch yourself and walk up to people asking where the rash cream is because your family and all your friends seem to have a rash too._

_84. When your alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities". Have an English man, a Southern person, someone from New York, a Grandma, and a 5 year old girl all at the same time. You have to use accents. They should sound like this: "Great idea good fellow, we shall have a jolly good time.(English)" "Look, oall I wanna do, is wok ta Stawbucks and git a cawfee(New York)" Etc._

_85. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure._

_86. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store._

_87. Stick your arm in your jacket and suspiciously start to leave the store. Get really tense and start to lean over as your walking through the doors As if your suspecting the alarms to go off. Then when it doesn't go off, let out a big sigh. Then quickly look around you to see who's watching and run away as fast as your can._

_88. Balance EVERYTHING you see on the tips of your finger, your nose, your forehead, and the top of your head while singing the circus song._

_89. Put jockstraps in the lingerie department_

_90. Put lingerie in the men's department._

_91. Put super sexy lingerie in old men's carts when they turn around._

_92. When your alone, start screaming help and yelling that someone istrying to rape you. Then when everyone runs over, start crying and saying "All I ever wanted was a little attention" Then run away crying._

_93. Spend hours staring at a little blinking light. After a while, start saying blink everytime it blinks. Don't look away, just stay mesmerized._

_94. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a zippo and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the zippo, just hold it closed._

_95. Light a match under a spinkler._

_96. Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so your back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while i go get my shot gun". Then walk away._

**_97. Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away. Much more affective if you're a guy._**

**_98. Stand next to a maniquin and pretend that your a mannequin. Try to hold the same position for as long as possible. Then finally as someone is walking by, check your watch and say. "Finally, my shift is done. I really don't get paid enough to do this"_**

_99. Start singing oldies songs in to megaphone._

_100. Act like your about to cry and ask people "Have you seen my mommy?"_

_101. Steal a Walmart shirt. The possibilities are endless._

_Welp, I'm out! Keep sending in those requests. Pinkie's Welcome is going bye bye! PEACE AND CUPCAKES! :D_


End file.
